


Home

by nambnb



Series: Tales of the Vashoth Qunari and the Tevinter Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: The inquisitor comes home and is very eager to greet his beloved person.





	

Too long, too long! Unbuckle those straps faster! Two pairs of hands with nimble fingers at both of his sides already, but it still took too long for inquisitor Adaar not to fidget in place while he was helped out of his gear. He had tried to help, too, of course, but his movements had been too hasty and imprecisely as a result, so he all but tried not to get in the way of the squires instead.  
After what felt like an eternity for somebody eager to get out of a situation, the armor could finally be taken off of him. Now getting out of the blood-soaked clothes and getting it off his skin as well. This was important even more so or a certain somebody would not let him get close to him at all!  
Gundri roughly tossed the ruined clothes in a corner and decided to empty a bucket of water over his head to save time, yet a few helpers still had to scrub at his face and neck to get the dried life juice off of him. While they did that, he frantically tried to clean his hands with soap – they would still smell of iron for a while, though.

No time for trifles like drying up properly so long as he was dry enough to get a fresh set of clothes slapped onto his body. No primping him either! He was fine so long as he didn’t look like he had enjoyed enemy guts and fluids being spilling all over himself anymore, so this had to do!

He hurriedly thanked the squires and dashed out of the armory by the watchtower faster than one would guess a man of his size to run. And since getting in the way of a sprinting Qunari seemed like a bad idea to pretty much any sane person, the people made room for the inquisitor the second they saw him coming. Gundri made a narrow curve around the foot of the stairway leading to the Skyhold’s main hall, then jogged up the stairs and did not bother to catch the greetings of “your worship” and “inquisitor” flung his way by the nobles at all as he entered.  
Not even Varric got a chance to say hello to him, as he was rounded just the minute he caught sight of the inquisitor and was about to lift a hand to greet him. The door next to the dwarf was pulled open swiftly and left to stand that way, no matter if a certain elven apostate preferred not to be standing in a draught of air. He did not get a chance to say anything to the Qunari either, since his hurry would not let him stop just yet.

There were still more stairs to be taken at a run to reach his destination. But he could already see the floor of the library, so he was already close. A grin stole itself on his face, making him look like some love drunk idiot, but he didn’t care how foolishly he might look at the moment. All that mattered to him was to finally get hold of that one person he had not seen in so many days it made him feel like an addict being on withdrawal.

“Dorian!”, he at least warned him as he approached, since he had his back turned to him, even though the Tevinter mage could probably guess by his heavy steps who was going to jump him the next second. He just let it happen. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him tightly from behind – not out to crush him in any way but inescapable just the same. Dorian let out an amused chuckle as he heard his lover audibly breathing in the smell of his hair and skin, and Dorian allowed Gundri access to his neck that he knew he wanted to claim whenever he embraced him like that. Gundri took his invitation all too gladly and pressed half a dozen sucking kisses along the curve of Dorian’s nape, ending it by giving even Dorian’s naked left shoulder a playful nibble.  
Then he sighed deeply through his nose and loosened the embrace around Dorian, his arms slowly slumping down his body until they came to rest on his hips. Gundri kept nuzzling Dorian’s hair and the mage allowed it with a relishing grin on his face. He had missed the inquisitor, too, thanks for asking.

“I’m home.”, Gundri’s deep voice resonated pleasantly in Dorian’s eardrums. He answered him with a snort and a lowly giggled “Welcome back.” accompanied by reaching behind himself and giving him an appreciative pat on his upper thighs. They kept standing like that for a little while longer, swaying the slightest bit in place as they stood back-to-chest, with Dorian putting his hands on top of Gundri’s and tracing the lines on the back of the Qunari’s hands.

“Everything went well, I suppose?”

“Mh.”

“I see.”

If a murmur was all Dorian could manage to get out of him right now, he knew that he was not really in the mood to talk. Gundri still had not ‘arrived’ completely yet. He was ‘home’ – that was what he called Dorian; not a place but being with the person he cared for the most. Still, he had not seen said person in days, so Gundri’s way of making that clear lacked words for the most part and would continue to do so until after he had the opportunity to properly communicate his desire non-verbally. It would involve mostly hands, but lips were going to be included, too, just not for doing much talking. Dorian knew it and snickered, lightly tapping Gundri’s back of the hand and craning his neck to make eye contact with him.

“Your quarters or mine?”

“I’d carry you anywhere you want me to.”

Dorian couldn’t hold back another laugh and worked more enthusiastically against Gundri’s hold on him, so he let him out of his embrace.

“I can walk just fine, no sweeping me off my feet necessary.”, Dorian said and turned around, facing Gundri and caressing his cheek – cheekbone to chin – with a generous smile on his face. He added “My quarters today then.” and took Gundri’s larger hand in his as he led the way. The inquisitor followed him without any hurry. He was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> [scene illustration](http://nambnb.tumblr.com/post/152514375609)


End file.
